Reality Trip
by Samsapoping
Summary: Chris was a normal 19 year old boy on vacation until one horrible thunderstorm. Now he's in the Pokemon World! With Ash, co, and a magical Wii remote, the young man has to find a way back to the real world! Ash/Dawn, OC/Dawn
1. Chapter 1: Hotel Relaxation

**This is a story that I came up with for a while now.  
**

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

Unknown POV

It was a dark and stormy afternoon in Orlando, Florida as I was relaxing in condo room at the Blue Heron. I was on vacation for 2 weeks, just to get away from the drama in New York City. That and I wanted to see my older brother Jonathan who was working in Disney World for 2 seasons now. The first season (which was Summer) he was maid in the classic Disney ride The Haunted Mansion, but now (In Fall) he's a skipper for the Jungle Cruise. Since he loved being an actor, he told my parents and I that he enjoyed doing those rides. The reason why I wasn't with my parents was because my Jonathan wanted us to drive down with his stuff. Since I'm 19 years old, I decided to stay a little longer and see my older bro a week earlier.

Anyway, back to my story.

I was laying in my bedroom during the second day of my vacation. The sky was flashing with lightning while Orlando was getting poured down by heavy rain. Knowing how bad the weather was outside, I had a feeling the parks were closed for the day. Instead of getting soaked, I decided to hang out in the condo and rest. The room I rented for the week also had a living room and a kitchen connected to the bedroom and bathroom. The bedroom had a king sized bed and a table with a 42 inch standard television. In addition to the table, I brought my Wii with me so I could play some games in case I was bored.

Like what most people/families do on vacation, I was laying on the bed flipping through the TV channels to see if anything was on during the stormy September afternoon. Most of the channels that the condo had were decent for basic cable. They had USA, NBC, ABC, The Weather Channel, and some other good networks. The problem was there was no good shows on that were worth watching.

"A new episode of Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl starts now! Only on Cartoon Network!" A announcer said.

"Ooh Pokemon!" I said with a sudden grin on my face.

Ever since I first saw the first episode of Pokemon back in 1998, it became part of my childhood. I remembered waking up every morning just to watch Pokemon before I went to school. Surpringly, the anime has been one of the longest running cartoons on American TV, but it's still behind PBS: Arthur, South Park, King of the Hill, and of course, The Simpsons.

The only problem I did have about the show was that it has gotten more repetitive than the Mario games or even Power Rangers. The plots are always the same for every episode. Ash and his friends find a person or pokemon in trouble, they help them, Team Rocket attacks, and at the end, good always triumphs over evil.

"Hope this one's good." I said, staring at the TV.

My hopes were immediately shot down as I saw the predictable happening. The screen showed Pikachu, a electric mouse pokemon, and Piplup, a blue penguin water pokemon, squirming in mechanical hands. The people in possession of the hands were 3 fiends. The first was awas a woman with green pearl ear rings, emerald colored eyes, long purple hair, and a extremely short uniform with a red "R" on her chest. Her partner was a male with blue hair that went down to his neck, had green eyes, and the same uniform similar to his companion, but his stomach wasn't exposed. Lastly, they had one more member and it was a pokemon. The pokemon was called Meowth and he was a cat pokemon that could talk like a human.

"Give us back our pokemon!" A boy was shown on screen with 2 of his friends.

The boy in front wore a red hat with half of a pokeball symbol that was blue. He black Zs on his cheeks and his eyes were chocolate colored like mine. He wore a black jersey with a yellow stripe over the chest area. His legs were covered with blue pants and for his feet, he wore a pair of red and black sneakers. His name was Ash Ketchum and he was the main protagonist of the pokemon anime.

On the right side of Ash was the female protagonist of the show, Dawn. Some fans of the show call her Dawn Berlitz because of her manga counterpart, but most fans just call her by her first name. She wore a white beanie hat on her head and had long dark blue hair with barrettes tying some of it. She wore a black tank top on over a really short pink mini skirt that went down to her hips. Lastly, she wore long black socks for her legs and pink boots for her feet.

The last hero of the group on the left side of Ash was the Pewter City gym leader Brock. Ever since since the first season of the show, Brock has been with Ash for a long time. He had brown colored spiky hair and always has his eyes closed, but somehow he can still see fine. He was wearing a green and orange shirt while carrying a large bag on his back.

"Listen is that a twerp I hear?" Jessie said.

The moment I heard Jessie say that, I facepalmed in disappointment because I knew what was going to happen. The team were going to recite their for the millionth time and wasted 2 minutes of the show making power ranger poses. To make it worse, when the series went to the DP saga, the writers change the classic motto to a new one. To me, the new motto sucks compared to the old one.

"Time to play some Wii!" I sighed.

I lost interest in about two minutes into the show as I got on my feet out of the bed and went to my suitcase near the large screen door that led to the outside balcony. I brought a large yellow camping backpack with me and it contained all the stuff I needed for 2 vacations. Inside the bag contained my IPod with all my music inside, Nintendo DSi XL, medicine, bandages, bug spray can, sun screen, bathing suit, clothes, underwear, batteries, and some of my video games. I unzip my bag and went into it, feeling for a game to play. I felt a game box and I pulled from the pile of stuff, revealing the game.

"Super Mario Galaxy 2." I read.

The box art of the game cover had a happy plumber named Mario (who had a red hat with an "M" on it, had sapphire colored eyes like Dawn from the pokemon anime, a black mustache, red shirt, blue overalls, and white gloves) flying in space while on his green dinosaur friend Yoshi. The bottom left of the box showed a label a bold letter "E" which meant people who were 7 years and older could play the game.

I opened the game case and took the game disc out and placed it between the TV and the Wii. I put the game closed case on the bed and went back in my bag, getting out a Wii remote and Nunchuck attachment. I took out one half of the game controller that looked like a TV remote. The remote was platinum colored with a D-pad and a power button on up. The middle had a minus and plus buttons both on each side in front and there was a button that had a red house on it in the center of the controller. The bottom had two buttons labeled 1 and 2 and the back of the remote had trigger labeled "B" sticking out. My left hand felt the second half of the game controller I needed and and pulled it out of the bag. Literally all the second half looked like was just a small thing that looked like a penis. It just had a control stick with a Z shoulder button and a C shoulder button. A long cord was hanging from the Nunchuck as I grabbed it and connected it to the bottom side of the Wii remote.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" I heard Ash shout.

I went towards the television to see what was happening in the show, but it was the same as always. Pikachu screamed as he fired electricity out of his cheeks, but since he was being held by electric proof mechanical hands, Team Rocket were unharmed. Being a long fan of the anime, I shook my head in shame, remembering how much of an idiot Ash was. His Pikachu by now should be as powerful as Zeus, but the writers keep making him weak..

With my Wii hook up to the TV and the Wii sensor bar on top of the TV, I was ready to play. I put the Super Mario Galaxy 2 game disc in the console, but the moment the system turned on...

"**Flash"**

The lights and TV went out in a literal flash, meaning that the hotel just got struck by lightning. As the loud rumble of thunder echoed through the city of Orlando, I was inside a dark hotel room with no light except for the faraway cars driving on the streets 17 floors below me. I toss the Wii controller on to the bed and went back to my large backpack for a flashlight.

"Here it is!" I said as I pulled a black flashlight out of the bag and turned it on, shining some light.

"Don't stop make it pop,"

"DJ, blow my speakers up" I heard from inside one of the pockets in my pants.

I went into one of my side pockets and pulled out cell phone out. I flipped the phone opened and pressed the call button to see who was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Chris!" A familiar voice said my name.

"Hey Mom!" I responded.

"How's Florida?" She asked me.

"Fine, but the power's out here. There's a huge thunderstorm here and it just hit the Blue Heron with lightning a minute ago." I said walking out of the bedroom and walking through the thin hallway.

"I guess the parks are closed; which mean John's probably not working today." I added.

"I hope John's already." My mom said.

"I'm sure he's fine. He has been through this weather all summer." I said as I entered the kitchen.

The kitchen was connected to the living room and it was a little smaller than a normal kitchen. It had a normal refrigerator, wooden cabinets attached to the upper walls, a microwave, and a large counter with a sink and some other kitchen stuff. A high counter boarded the living room with a sign about Disney World tickets. The living room was a small section that had a couch, dining table, another television, and another outside balcony that led to a nice view of Lake Buena Vista. I opened the fridge, grabbed a can of Coca-Cola, and went to sit on the couch while Mom was telling me what was happening back at home. Everything was normal back in New York City.

"So how's Dad?" I asked.

"He's at work, arresting thugs and killers." Mom answered.

"That's my cop!" I smirked.

"How's packing for you guys?" I replied.

"It's coming along fine. We just need to pack John's stuff." Mom said.

"Got a gas mask? You're going to need one to go down in John's room!" I laughed.

"I'm throwing out everything!" Mom replied.

"Only the useless stuff." I said.

"Only the useless stuff." Mom repeated.

"BEEP BEEP" I heard in the background.

"AHH! My tea's boiling!" Mom screamed.

"Talk to you later Chris!" She replied.

"See ya!" I responded quickly.

I closed my phone and put it in my pocket as soon as the call ended. I snapped the Coca-Cola can open and took a sip of the soda. The refreshing liquid poured down out of the can and made my taste buds go to heaven as it went down my throat.

"Ahhh." I moaned with pleasure as I laid the can to my lap.

"**SMASH!"**

"What on Earth?" I gasped, getting back up.

The lights started flickering on and off like crazy as I heard something happening in the bedroom. I walked back to the bedroom cautiously as I heard strong winds blowing like a hurricane. I entered the bedroom and gasped in horror at what was happening in the room. The pictures on the wall were hitting against the wall while the bed sheets were being sucked to where the wind was coming from. Where the wind was coming from made me dropped my can of Coca-Cola.

"A vortex coming from the TV?" I cried.

I ran near the bed and saw a white spinning portal sticking out of the television sucking up air. It was astounding to look at, but also dangerous because I could feel being pulled in. Everything on the bed was being pulled towards the television, including my backpack, Wii controller, and the Super Mario Galaxy 2 case.

"Oh no!" I cried as I jumped in front of the bed.

I grabbed the Wii remote and Nunchuck, but immediately felt electricity flowing within the controllers and the strong wind increasing. The Super Mario Galaxy 2 case flew into my face like paper and hit me as I turned to the portal, watching the case fly into the vortex.

"Now where I'm going to put the disc in?" I cried.

The electricity in the controller increased as I now felt it streaming through my body. I screamed in pain, but refused to let go of the bed. My eyes were closed as I was trying to absorb the pain, but it wasn't working.

"Ouch!" yelled before getting knocked unconscious by a heavy object.

My head flopped backwards lifelessly into the portal as I couldn't feel my body anymore. My vision went all black and all I could hear was the loud wind sending me to whatever I was going to. Was I being sent to a new planet, heaven, or a different dimension. All I knew was that it wasn't going to be like Earth.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Pokemon Anime World**

"Seviper! Use Haze!" Jessie ordered her snake pokemon.

A dark green pokemon with golden gem spots, red sharp tail, and red sharp fangs opened its' mouth, releasing a cloud of thick smoke at Ash, Dawn, and Brock. The smoke came to the heroes as they started holding their mouths while coughing. With the smoke staling Ash and his friends, it was time for Team Rocket to escape with Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Piplup.

"Let's go!" Jessie ordered her companions, returning Seviper back to its' pokeball.

The fiends began to run away with the stolen pokemon, but as soon as they make a step, a box fell on to the control box of Jessie's mechanical hand, pressed the release button, and free Ash's Pikachu.

"AHH! NO!" Jessie cried, seeing Pikachu moving freely.

"Pikachu's free!" James cried.

"Oof!" He yelled as he felt something heavy fell on his face.

Meowth turned to James and saw him fall to the ground, and hit the release button with his chin, freeing Piplup. The thing that knocked James out cold was a yellow camping backpack; which made Jessie and the cat pokemon wonder in complete confusion.

"A yellow backpack?" Meowth wondered.

"Pikachuuuu!" Pikachu yelled, using Thunderbolt.

"Pip lup lup lup!" Piplup chirped, using Bubblebeam.

Team Rocket got electrocuted by a powerful beam of lightning as well as getting pounded by exploding bubbles while screaming in pain. An explosion formed as the fiends got blasted to the sky.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed, flying in the air.

A star twinkled in the daylight sky as Pikachu and Piplup gave out a high five. The smoke of Seviper's haze attack cleared up, revealing the coughing trainers. The group uncovered their mouths and looked around, wondering where Team Rocket were.

"Pikachu?" Ash looked at his buddy, all confused.

"Piplup?" Dawn reacted the same as Ash.

The pokemon jumped at their trainers and got caught in their arms. Ash and Dawn's face expressions changed from confusion to happiness as they started embracing their partners while giggling. Brock watched the sweet moment from Ash's side and smiled until he noticed a yellow backpack laying on the side of the path.

"Huh?" Brock gasped.

"That's weird." The breeder replied.

"What's the matter Brock?" Ash asked his older friend.

"Looks like somebody saved Pikachu and Piplup and must have chased after Team Rocket because he/she left his/her stuff behind." Brock answered, pointing at the bag.

Ash and Dawn turned in front of them and saw the yellow camping backpack laying near the road. They went to the bag and wondered why the person left his/her bag out in the wilderness.

"What should we do?" Ash asked.

"Should we take it to the nearest Pokemon Center?" Dawn asked.

"Piplup?" The penguin chirped, calling for his trainer.

* * *

Dawn's POV

I heard my partner chirping behind me and turned to looked at him. I looked down and saw Piplup pointing at a case lying beside him. I went to my partner and grabbed the small case and examined it.

"Super Mario Galaxy 2." I read the title.

The cover was all bright and cartoony looking as I was looking at the cover. The center of the cover had either a boy or a midget wearing a red cap that had a "M" in front, He had cartoony sapphire colored eyes, big nose, and black mustache on his face. He wore a red shirt, blue overalls, white gloves, and brown shoes. It looked like he was soaring through space while riding on a small green dinosaur pokemon. Judging by the "M" on the midget's hat, I was guessing he was Mario.

"Wii?" I read the top right corner of the case.

"What's a Wii?" I wondered.

"What do you have there Dawn?" I heard Ash say.

I turned to my friends and showed them the case.

"Super Mario Galaxy 2?" Brock read.

"Looks like some kind of movie or a video game." Ash said, grabbing the case from me.

"Why would somebody leave a video game out like this?" I asked.

"Crash!"

The sound of crushing leaves was heard as we all turned towards the direction towards Lake Valor.

"Pika?" Pikachu squeaked with his ears up.

"What was that?" I wondered.

"It sounded like it came from there!" Brock said, pointing through the bushes.

"Let's go!" Ash said as he followed Pikachu.

I grabbed Piplup and ran after Ash, catching up to him with Brock a few feet behind me.

* * *

Chris' POV

I felt every bone in my body ache in pain as I opened my eyes. I was on my stomach and all I could see were blades of grass everywhere and in plain sight in front of me was my Wii remote connected to the Nunchuck not in pieces. With my bones feeling a little better, I lifted myself on my knees and I grabbed the controller, and strapped the Wii remote wristband over my right wrist. I checked to see any cuts and bruises on me, but paused at the sights of myself and my surroundings. The skin of my body and everything around me was all bright than normal. It felt as if I was in a cartoon series or something pulled straight from Disney. The sky was lovely while the wind was blowing peacefully compared to the weather was currently having. I got on my feet and began looking around to see where I was.

"Are you okay?" I heard somebody asked e.

"**That voice sounds familiar." **My mind said.

"I'm alright! Can you tell me where the..."

I was about to finish my question, I instantly stopped talking because of the eye contact I made with not only one familiar face, but 5 really familiar faces. My jaw dropped to my feet and literally felt my eyes popping out Looney Tunes style by what world I was in. I wasn't in the real world anymore. Instead, I got transported to the Pokemon anime world. I was now in one of my favorite animes of all time.

"HOLY JESUS! YOU'RE ASH, DAWN, BROCK, PIKACHU, AND PIPLUP!" I screamed like a fanboy, pointing at him while shaking.

"What? You know who we are?" Dawn asked.

"Who's Jesus?" Ash asked.

Now I knew how the Naruto/Sasuke or the Sephiroth fangirls felt when they see their idols. I literally, wanted to scream like one of them, but I know if I did, the group would go deaf, wake up the sleeping pokemon, and hurt my voice. Instead, I covered my mouth and cheeks, turned around and started to giggle like crazy. My cheeks were blushing as red as Pikachu's cheeks as I couldn't believed what was happening to me. The impossible happened to me and I couldn't believe it. I didn't go to the Magic Kingdom and I got the best wish a human could get. I was in the pokemon world and just met the 3 main characters of the show.

Not to mention meeting the lovely and beautiful Dawn in person. Ever since last year when I got back into the show, I have had a mad crush on the daughter of Johanna, the former top Pokemon Coordinator. It has gotten so bad, that I had to keep it a secret from my family. They found out when I had a crush on the Disney character, Kim Possible and my mom wanted me to see a therapist. Now that I was in dimension, I could fall in love with Dawn as long as I wanted, but now wasn't the best time. I then remembered that I wasn't in the real world anymore, I also need to find a way back home.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and turned to the heroes.

"Sorry for the freakout. It's just you guys are really famous where I'm from." I said, blushing a little.

"Famous?" Dawn said.

"I'll explain everything later." I said.

"Well OK!" Dawn responded.

"That's a cute shirt you have on!" She commented on my shirt.

* * *

Dawn's POV

The boy was about the same size as Brock and he looked kind of had black clean hair that looked short and I could smelled how fresh it was a few feet away. His skinny legs were wearing brown shorts and his feet were wearing brown sandals with short white socks. The thing that caught my eye was the boy's t-shirt. The top of the shirt said, "Mickey Mouse" written in red cartoonish letters and had a cute cartoon mouse in the center. The mouse was black and white with black eyes, wore red pants, and big yellow shoes. The bottom of the shirt said, "Walt Disney World" in fancy letters.

"Thanks!" The boy said, stretching the shirt.

"What's your name?" Ash asked the boy.

"Chris Anderson, but call me Chris." The boy answered.

"Would you like to come with us Chris?" Ash asked.

"We're finding the trainer who left this game or movie and yellow backpack?" He replied.

"Pika." Pikachu squeaked.

"That's my stuff!" Chris said with his eyes bugging out.

"WHAT?" We all gasped.

"How did you defeat Team Rocket?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Chris answered, looking up at the sky.

"I haven't seen WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

**For those who are following me, I'll be off on vacation in Florida and will be leaving tomorrow morning! Since I'm doing just Universal, I'm planning on doing 2 Marvel/Pokemon fanfics! One of them will be Spider-Man and the other one will take place during the Team Galactic special where Ash and his friends have to stop Galactus from devouring their planet.**


	3. Chapter 3: Plot Twist!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pokeshippers, DO NOT READ!**

* * *

Chris' POV

The pupils of my viewing spheres shrunk as I saw something unimaginable floating in the sky. Beyond the clouds, lied a giant spinning portal ripping through the sky. The thing that really made my jaw hang down was the image of what the portal would suck something up to. The image showed a destroyed hotel room with a messed up bed. The hotel room that I was at a few minutes ago.

"What IS that?" Ash gasped.

"Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up!"

"**Oh no." **I moaned with nervousness as I lowered my head down, feeling my cellphone ringing.

"Can you hold this for me?" I asked the group, giving Dawn the Wii remote and Nunchuck.

Ash and his friends watched me as I slowly brought out my cellphone, flipped it, and checked to see who was calling me. I was praying to God that it wasn't my parents calling back because of the storm. The moment I saw the name of the other person on the other line, I sighed in relief, knowing that it wasn't my parents. Instead, it was my older brother, John. I pressed the call button, took a few steps back, turned around, and put the phone near my right ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey bro!" John responded.

"Hey! what's up?" I greeted.

"Nothing. My afternoon shift over at Jungle Cruise got canceled due to the storm." John answered.

"Is Disney World closed?" I asked.

"Ya, all the parks, even Downtown Disney. The streets are flooded by the storm." John answered.

"What are you doing now?" I asked.

"Watching TV. Law and Order is on." John answered.

"I'm just flipping through the channels. Where are you?" He asked.

The time was now for me to lie about my actual location. I needed to say a random Florida place that I would be. The Blue Heron was eliminated from my choices because John will likely check on me, find that I'm missing, and make the family worry. Disney World was also out because of what I just heard about the carnage. If I told him that I was in a Japanese cartoon, he'll either make fun of me about the time I was kissing a cut out of Kim Possible. (I had serious problems when I was in Middle School.) Instead, I answered my "fake" location about the second most popular resort in Orlando.

"I'm stuck in Universal!" I answered.

"Where are you?" John wondered what park I was at.

"Islands of Adventure, inside the Spider-Man store." I answered.

"Pika?"

I gasped as I suddenly felt something on my shoulder. I turned to my right and saw Pikachu resting on me, wondering who was I talking to. Either that or being nosy. His weight was about as light as a tiny puppy, cable for my shoulder to carry.

"Pika?" Pikachu squeaked into my face.

"Pika?" My older bro wondered.

"Why are you making Pikachu noises?" He asked me with a little chuckle.

"I'm not making them. A little kid is." I lied.

* * *

Dawn's POV

"What kind of controller is this?" I wondered.

My face was staring at the strange looking remote in one hand and its' mouse in my left hand. The word "Wii" caught my eye as it was in the same kind of text as what the word was on the Super Mario Galaxy 2 cover. With my left thumb feeling the material of the control stick, I had a feeling that Ash was correct. The Wii was most likely a video game system. The next question that came into my head was how do you use this thing. I wasn't into video games, but isn't a video game controller supposed to look normal?

I pointed the controller at Ash and pressed the A button on the remote.

"Huh?"

The remote vibrated in my right hand as four lights were flashing underneath where it said Wii. The three lights stopped blinking, but the light from the far left stayed on. I looked up at Ash (who was staring at Chris' backside with Pikachu on his right shoulder), but something felt weird. True Ash was staring at Chris, but he kept on turning his head from side to side every few seconds.

"Do you have neck pains Ash?" I asked as I walked to him, hanging the Wii remote.

"THWAAA!"

Ash suddenly spun around with his hands out, knocking me and Piplup down to the ground. My beanie hat flew off of my head, exposing the rest of my hair to the daylight sun as I landed flat on the ground. With a red mark on my sweet face, I got up and walked up to the soon to be down trainer.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM ASH KETCH...HUH?" I paused at the sight of Ash' face.

The raven haired boy was giving me the creepiest look ever. His smile was spread from cheek to cheek, but the grin wasn't the creepy part. The spooky part that freaked me out were Ash's eyes. They were glowing sapphire lifelessly, staring into my soul. My heart began to pound with worry. Worry for my secret crush.

"Ash, are you alright?" I questioned with worry, waving my hands over his eyes.

He responded by embracing me in his warm arms. My cheeks blasted off like a space shuttle as I was really close to Ash's face. I didn't know whether to squirm out or stay in my lover's arms.

"Did I hurt you Dawn?" Ash asked sweetly.

"Let me cease the pain."

Ash leaned forward, pulled me in more, and did something that I had been dying to do since half of our journey was through. My lips made contact with Ash's, making it our first kiss. The feel of the male's tongue made my body shut down as I closed my eyes. Ash was mine, all mine!

* * *

Chris' POV

"I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Later bro!" John said.

"You too John." I replied.

I turned my phone off and placed it back into my pocket. I took a sigh of relief, knowing that the call was over. If Ash or Dawn disturbed me by snatching the phone or talking near me, John would think I was acting like Pee Wee Herman or Spongebob. Impersonating fictional anime characters while in an anime.

"Pika?" Pikachu squeaked.

"Thanks for not blowing my cover Pikachu!" I said to the mouse on my shoulder.

"Pika?"

"Aaaaa!" Pikachu purred by the stroking of my hand.

"Sorry about that guys!" I said to the group as I turned back around.

"That was my older brother Joh..."

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu gasped.

"HOLY..." My jaw fell down like a rock.

"**Pearlshipping Wins! Flawless Victory!"**

"**Sorry Misty fans! Dawn won!" My mind cheered.**

* * *

Normal POV

"WAY TO GO ASH!" Brock cried.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


End file.
